


Kids These Days

by MochiMinWriting



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yongguk - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Yongguk misses you after spending a week alone with the kids.





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Yongguk had just finished up his first fan meet for B.A.P’s new album. After his members left he went back to the waiting room where his son and daughter were waiting for him.

Yong-Jin, the oldest, was first to notice he was back. “Dad, can we go eat now?”

“Yeah let’s go,” Yong-Hee was only a year younger than her brother. She took a hold of Yongguk’s hand and led him back out the door. “We want to eat pasta.”

As Yongguk walked out of the fan meet venue with his kids he could still see some of the fans outside, they would wait to see the members off. As they walked past them many pictures were taken. The restaurant his kids wanted to go to was very close. It was one they had been to before after previous events that were held in the same venue as today. 

Even with all the people that screamed for their father’s attention Yong-Jin and Yong-Hee kept a cool look about them. They didn’t show any interest in engaging with fans as they walked along with them. They were only interested in the food.

Once inside the restaurant, the kids sat down in their usual spot and ordered what they had been craving. The whole time Yongguk thought about how his kids were so indifferent to the fans. “What did you two do when you were waiting?”

“Nothing” Yong Hee responded. “Oppa and I played a game on our phones.” She took her phone out of her pocket and Yong-Jin followed. They picked up from where they left off and continued playing their game.

“Did your Mom call?”

Yong-Jin nodded, “She said the plane would land a little later because the flight was delayed. Then she kept asking questions about you.”

Yongguk perked up when he heard you were asking about him. “Like what?”

“She asked how you looked, how activities were going, how many fans came…things like that.” Yong-Jin trailed off not wanting to list the hundreds of questions you asked. “I don’t know why she asks there is always a lot of fans.”

“You two don’t even care that your Dad is famous huh?”

There was no response, his son and daughter kept tapping away on their phones ignoring his question.  He wondered why he even got them phones in the first place. They were young and didn’t really require them but he gave in to their every wish.

“Kids these days…” he shook his head. “Your mother would care.” He sat back knowing that if you were there you would have made a big deal out of it. You were always his number one fan and to this day fangirled over him. Every time he released a new album you would congratulate him and say how you couldn’t believe you were married to him. 

“Because Mom is your wife,” his son responded.

“And you two are my children. You know Mom and I made you.”

“Eww~” Yong-Jin stuck his tongue out.

“Gross Daddy,” for the first time since they arrived Yong-Hee looked over at him. “We know what that means.”

Yongguk laughed at their expressions. “The only way you two put those down is if I say something like this. What about if I tell you two that I want to have another baby with your Mom?”

“NOOOO!” Yong-Hee protested loudly to the idea. 

Now even Yong-Jin put his phone down. “You’re too old to have another kid.”

“Says who?”

“Us,” they responded together. Yong-Jin and Yong-Hee got along great and loved each other but adding another sibling would be too much.

Their talk was put on hold as their food was brought to the table. Yong-Hee was the one who had rushed Yongguk to bring them there but now she couldn’t focus on her food.

“I don’t want a younger sibling. I want to be the youngest.” Yong-Hee was ready to fight for her place as the baby of the house. “Everyone knows the youngest is the favorite.”

Yong-Jin rolled the sleeves of his sweater up to avoid getting them dirty when he ate then did the same for his sister without being asked to. 

Yongguk had never really thought of having another child. He only said this to get some sort of reaction from his kids and it seemed to work. Now he had their full attention. Their phones had been put away in their pockets as they tried to convince him to forget about a third child. “What about you Yong-Jin? You will still be the oldest so why are you against having a sibling?”

“Next time Mom could have another boy then I won’t be the only son.” When his sister was going to be born Yong-Jin was too young to say much. He pretty much grew up with her and accepted her right away. Now he was happy that his sibling was a girl. Like this, they were each special in one way or another. “Right now Yong-Hee is the youngest and the only daughter. I’m the oldest and the only son. If you have another son then I’ll just be the oldest.”

Yong-Hee’s eyes widened. “If it’s a girl then I won’t be anything.” She got up and went over to Yongguk’s side. “Daddy you can’t do this to me,” she said while holding onto him.

Yongguk chuckled, he was having too much fun scaring his kids. But, he knew he had to let them relax. “Fine, you can be the youngest if you promise to stop using your phone so much.”

“I promise” she immediately agreed.

“Okay then, eat your food before it gets cold.”

 

* * *

 

 

That night Yongguk and your kids went to the airport to wait for you. Once they saw you Yong-Jin and Yong-Hee ran to you with open arms. “Mommy!”

“My babies~” You got down to their level and held them both at the same time. “Did you two behave while I was gone?” 

They nodded.

Before you could ask any more questions Yongguk came over to you making you remember everything you had wanted to tell him. “Gukkie!” You hugged him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.” 

He gave you one kiss and Yong-Hee immediately interrupted by pulling on Yongguk’s shirt. “Daddy she was only gone for a week.” She was still worried about the possibility of a sibling and the lovey-dovey scene between you and Yongguk only added to it.

“I would miss her if she was gone one day.” He didn’t let go. He had been apart from you for way too long already. He didn’t want to let go of you even if his own kids asked him too. 

You blushed as you heard his sweet words. “Oppa~”

“Mommy don’t call him that.” Yong-Hee got in between you two trying to split you up.

In an effort to help his sister Yong-Jin took hold of your bag. “Mom let’s go, I’ll take your bag.” He pulled your suitcase as Yong-Hee lead the way to the car. 

Yongguk put his arm around your shoulders keeping you as close as possible. He missed you so much after spending a week with only the kids. He gave them all his love but they were at an age where they only cared about him when they wanted something. 

As you walked to the car you noticed how your children hadn’t reached for their phones the entire time. You were used to seeing their faces hidden behind their screens. Usually, you were behind them making sure they didn’t bump into anything or anyone as they walked. “What is going on with those two?”

“What do you mean?”

“They aren’t on the phone.”

“Oh, I got them to stop using them.”

“What?” You stopped in disbelief. “How?” You had tried everything to get them to stop using their phones. 

Yongguk smirked slyly, “I scared them by saying they would get another sibling.”

“Another what?” 

“Apparently they don’t like the idea of another baby.”

Your jaw dropped and you laughed. “What kind of threat is that?”

“I don’t know how I thought of it. I was just trying to get their attention after I saw that they don’t even care about me.”

“Of course they care about you.” You leaned your head against him and wrapped your arms around his torso. “Why do you think they don’t want a sibling? Because they don’t want to share the attention. They like being your only son and your only daughter.”

Yongguk looked at you in surprise. “Did you talk to them about this?”

You nodded your head. 

“When?”

“When I saw Yamazaki and couldn’t believe I was married to such a handsome man.” You gave him a peck on the lips as he put two and two together. He remembered you being really loving that day. “You remember now?”

Yongguk chuckled as his face began to redden. “That was a fun night. Let’s repeat it when the kids go to sleep.”

 


End file.
